


Howl For Your Thoughts

by GoringWriting



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Pepper Potts, Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Asexual Character, Asexual Stephen strange, Beta Bruce Banner, Beta Clint Barton, Beta James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Beta Phil Coulson, Beta Pietro Maximoff, Beta Sam Wilson, Beta Wanda Maximoff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Omega Jane Foster, Omega Loki (Marvel), Omega Peter Parker, Omega Tony Stark, Omega/Omega, Other, Pack Dynamics, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, all different types of combos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Loki has come to Midgard to study their ways and traditions so that when his older brother Thor is king he can be a diplomat and stay away from Asgard and the many Alphas Odin has tried to set him up with. While on Earth he learns that being an omega isn't the curse that it is on Asgard and grows close with fellow omega Tony.





	1. Chapter 1

“Brother, stop fidgeting! We will be arriving soon and I would rather you make a good impression on my new friends. Especially Steve and Bucky, they may even see fit to court you. They only have a beta partner to split between them. But he cannot give them pups. You will be able to do that and get two highly respected alphas for your effort,” Thor says.

“I thought you said that mating was different on Midgard compared to Asgard?” Loki asks wondering if he made the right choice in accompanying Thor to Midgard to work on his studies away from Odin’s pestering about finding a mate. 

“It is. I merely thought that…”

“You thought that since my heat was due and I was gonna want to spread my legs like a whore I might as well try and entice someone you approve of,” Loki says crossing his arms.

“Loki…”

“Don’t Thor, I am studying the ways of Midgard so that I may be a decent diplomat when you take the throne. I am not and never shall be looking to take an Alpha, not to mention two and a Beta triad,” Loki says as they finally exit the bifrost onto the helipad of Avengers tower. It’s a little more windy than Loki would like but he’ll keep his complaints to himself.

“Follow me,” Thor says and they go into the building and into what must be their feast hall because of all the food situated on the table. The people that Loki assumes are the Avengers sit around the table laughing and chatting.

“Friends! I have returned,” Thor announces and Loki feels fourteen sets of eyes lock onto him several of them he can sense belong to alphas but he has never allowed a person’s secondary sex make him a coward and strides forward and takes a breath.

“Good evening I am Loki of Asgard,” Loki says keeping his head up and meeting everyone’s eyes including those of the alphas and Loki can hear Thor’s growl of disapproval. Thor would rather Loki be demure and quiet like many of the omegas he and Fandral would chase when they were younger and Loki has to wonder about this Jane Foster that Thor has grown fond of. She doesn’t seem like the type of mate Thor would prefer but then again Thor has grown quite a bit due to his exile.

“Hi, Mr. Loki, I’m Peter,” the youngest omega says and Loki sincerely hopes that he is not mated to any of the people at this table. Peter is still but a boy after all.

“Do not fret so brother. The young Spiderling is unclaimed and uncoated at this time,” Thor says and Loki feels the tension escape his body. Loki would rather not have to kick anyone’s ass tonight. After all he’s tired from the journey.

“Oh god no! There are so many laws to protect me from that kind of thing that I lost track of the number. But everyone here does help me when I need contact and cuddles but that’s it. There is nothing like what you were fearing Mr. Loki, besides if they did Mr. Stark would kick their butts,” Peter says.

“Damn straight kiddo,” Mr. Stark, as Loki assumes, is a bit of an older Omega with mischievous eyes that look at Loki like he’s a puzzle to solve.

“Please sit and eat with us,” a beta says from Loki’s left.

“Bruce is right. There’s plenty of food,” Mr. Stark says and Loki finds himself being squeezed in between Thor and Peter.

“So, what brings you to Earth Loki?” the Beta, Bruce, says.

“Thor did not tell you?” Loki asks.

“All Thor talks about is how great you are at sewing, cooking, cleaning, and shy you are. Usually to Steve and Bucky,” Peter says scrunching his nose.

“I see,” Loki says and Thor looks at him guiltily.

“I am sorry brother. I simply forgot to mention your visit while telling everyone about how great you are,” Thor says.

“How great he is or how great of an omega he would be?” Peter asks and Loki has to admit that it seems Omegas on this planet have a bit more bite to them than they do on Asgard. The entire table is deathly silent as Thor stares at Peter.

“I am here to study Earth so that I may be of service to the crown when Thor is king,” Loki says in an effort to distract everyone. It isn’t entirely effective. Two of the alphas, who Loki assumes are Bucky and Steve, look vaguely uncomfortable and who Loki thinks is their beta seems to be being unnecessarily affectionate with them.

“Thor we’ve talked about this. Buck and I are happy having just Sam,” Steve says.

“And I have made my lack of interest in finding an alpha quite clear to you and father,” Loki says and Sam shoots him an apologetic smile.

“Do you know where you’ll be staying?” Mr. Stark asks.

“Thor was supposed to ask if I could stay here. However, as he seems to have forgotten and I have no desire to be a burden, I will simply find a hotel for my stay,” Loki says.

“Nuh uh. There are plenty of rooms in the tower. I’ll have one set up for you while we eat,” Tony says and Loki gives him a soft smile.

“Thank you Mr. Stark,” Loki says.

“Tony please. Besides it helps with the urge to nest,” Tony says.

“I thought omegas only nested in heat?” Loki says.

“I’m a special case. My need to nest is year round but not as unescapable. Providing rooms in the tower is usual good enough to sate,” Tony says. Loki smiles softly and introductions are made.

First is Natasha a fiery alpha in a relationship with Clint and Phil who are betas and Pietro who seems like an omega that Loki could hang out with. A woman named Pepper is also an Alpha and Rhodey the Beta and they explain how they work to take care of Tony, since he is unmated. Loki admits that having someone who would look out for him without expecting pups in return does sound nice. Bruce and a Pietro’s sister Wanda are both unmated betas and Jane, an omega according to Thor, smiles at him and Loki sees why Thor would like the way she looks but she is far too strong minded for Thor to want. However, maybe there will be hope.

“It is nice to meet all of you. I’m sorry I couldn’t help protect your world during the invasion but Odin refuses to let me fight. I barely managed to get him to let me come here to study,” Loki says and Thor huffs.

“Well if you ever want to spar let us know,” Natasha says not paying any mind to Thor.

“Thank you, but I do not want Odin to have cause to insist I return home, there are only so many alphas I can stand him introducing me to.”

“You have one of those fathers too?” Tony asks and Loki can see understanding in his eyes.

“Yes.”

“They also pick the alpha farthest away from any of the traits you value don’t they,” Tony says and Loki nods.

“Alright well looks like dinner is done and so is your room Lokes. Shall I show you around?” Tony asks. 

“Yes, thank you,” Loki says and takes his offered arm and they walk off.

“Well I don’t think I’ve seen Tony bond with someone so quickly before in my life,” Clint says.

“Do not be silly Agent Barton. They are both omegas, there is no way that they would...LOKI!” Thor says moving to stand but is suddenly trapped by spider webs.

“Thor, Loki is a grown man that can make his own decisions. Besides Loki said that he wasn’t looking for a mate right now. So, just let them be,” Peter says and Bruce ruffles Peter’s hair and says he can have the last of the ice cream in the fridge.

“Cool, thanks,” Peter says and takes off into the kitchen.

“I think I need to give him more education in earth etiquette, please excuse us,” Jane says grabbing the chair and wheeling Thor out of the room to the laughter of the others.

Loki lays in his bed reading some of the books that he brought with him, comparing Midgard centuries ago to Midgard now when there’s a knock at the door.

“Come in,” Loki says and Peter steps in with Bruce and a container of ice cream.

“Hey, we thought that we would celebrate your first night on Earth with ice cream,” Peter says and they sit on the bed and pass Loki a spoon.

“I have heard about this but I was worried that I would come off as greedy for wanting ice cream after such a large meal was prepared,” Loki says and Peter smiles.

“Don’t worry, I try to have ice cream every night I’m here. It’s a good thing Bruce stops me or I wouldn’t be able to fit in my spider suit anymore and that would suck,” Peter says as Loki scoops some into his mouth.

“This is heavenly,” Loki says and Peter grins.

“We also wanted to invite you to go out for some clothes shopping and coffee or tea,” Bruce says and Loki is shocked that people are actually searching him out for companionship instead of using him to get to Thor.

“I’d love to, but I don’t have any midgardian money,” Loki says.

“Tony’s treat,” Bruce says holding up the SI charge card Tony gave all of them when they moved in.

“I couldn’t possibly abuse Mr. Star...Tony’s generosity like that,” Loki admits.

“We won’t be going anywhere crazy expensive, besides Mr. Stark gave us permission to do anything to help you learn about Earth so we’re going to start with Earth fashion,” Peter says and Loki smiles.

“A trickster after my own heart. Alright, I suppose I will go with you,” Loki says and they stay up late into the night gossiping about celebrities and movies and things Loki has never heard of but looks forward to learning about and Loki finally understands why Thor hung out with the warriors three and Sif all the time.

Having friends is quite a lot of fun.


	2. Chapter 2

“What kinds of close do Omegas wear? The clothing you were all wearing at dinner all looked similar,” Loki asks walking between Bruce and Peter as they look into the windows of shops.

“No differences really there are specialized clothes that omegas can buy to help prevent slick leaks and clothing made to help contain our natural scents but other than that nothing too different and you can barely tell the differences,” Peter says jumping over a crack in the sidewalk.

“I’m almost scared to ask but what did people wear on Asgard?” Bruce says keeping an eye on Peter.

“Alphas traditionally wear armor and protective garb. Betas wear tunics, leggings, and sometimes armor if they are serving in the army. Omegas usually wear robes made of light fabric. They were designed to emit most of our scent and provide easy access for our mates,” Loki says.

“That sounds horrible. What about heats? Are omegas protected during them?” Peter asks and Loki shrugs.

“I do not know how common people made due. I, however, was always locked away in my room during my heats,” Loki says.

“That sounds sucky. Um, Mr. Stark might be able to help you with heats, he helped me with mine...not like that!...SI is one of the leading producers of omega...um, oh geez…” Peter says and blushes.

“Omega oriented sex toys. To help omegas through their heats without the need for an Alpha,” Bruce says.

“I do not think that I could ask Mr. Star...erm Tony for such things,” Loki says feeling his cheeks heat up.

“I don’t think you will have to. As soon as I met you I could tell you prefer to have heats without an alpha. That means Mr. Stark could too. Meaning that he’ll probably be sending you a box of things,” Peter says blushing and Loki decides that talking about sex toys with a fifteen year old is inappropriate and decides to change the topic.

“So, does Mr. Star...Tony have any favorite type of clothing?” Loki asks.

“Why?”

“I figure, if I am going to use his money I may as well purchase something that will not offend his fashion sense,” Loki says.

“I don’t think Tony cares what you buy so long as it’s something you like and want. Speaking of, what did you used to wear on Asgard?” Bruce asks.

“I wore armor for the better part of a century until Odin felt it was time for me to stop behaving childishly and begin accepting my place under an Alpha that he would pick. However he underestimated exactly how good I became at manipulation. Spells to make my scent undesirable were some of the first I learned. I also made myself become sick whenever I would meet one so that I would be flushed and sniffly with red blotches and mucus. Very unappealing,” Loki says as they walk into a store and begin weaving through racks upon racks of clothes and Loki tries to remember what he saw Tony wearing last night and picks up a pair of jeans and a graphic tee that look similar. 

“Uh oh. Um...guys I think I should head back to the tower. I don’t feel good and I think my heat is starting early,” Peter says and Loki leaves his clothing choices behind as he and Bruce rush to get Peter home. Loki keeps a close eye on any of the Alphas in the area to make sure that they aren’t looking too close at Peter. 

“Bruce...I don’t feel so good,” Peter whimpers and Loki swallows and opens a portal in an alley and shoves the two of them and they land in the common of the room of the Tower. Peter is whimpering softly.

“Peter? What’s wrong?” Tony asks jumping off the couch to check on him.

“He went into heat early,” Loki says and Tony takes Peter up to his room and tucks him into bed and then lists a string of commands off to JARVIS.

“What are those for?” Loki asks.

“One is to monitor Peter’s vitals, the second was to lock the door, third was to increase the ventilation and unlock Peter’s nesting supplies. In a couple of days he’ll be over the horney part of the heat and move into the need for praise and simple affection,” Tony says.

“Why would you need to lock the door?” Loki asks worried that Peter won’t be safe.

“Last time he got out he tried to find an Alpha and web them up. Peter stopped himself and asked that he be put on lockdown,” Tony says.

“Early heats usually are abnormally strong,” Loki says nodding along.

“Thor mentioned that when he went into ruts he had Beta courtesans. Something tells me that Omegas had it rougher,” Tony says.

“Odin could not risk me becoming pregnant with some courtesan’s pups so essential I was to stay locked in my room until the very end of my heat. It was dreadfully dull and frightening the first few times because Frigga was sick so I didn’t have an omega to help me through,” Loki says and Tony frowns.

“That’s not right. Remind me to ask Jane to teach Thor how to treat all the designations equally. Did you like being alone during your heats?” Tony asks.

“I was happy that there was no alpha present but I wouldn’t have minded some companionship. Me and being lonely don’t work well,” Loki says.

“I...I’m sure Peter would be happy to sit with you during a heat or maybe Pietro. He’s more of a cuddler during heat, only one day of horniness,” Tony says.

“And you?” Loki asks. 

“Oh boy, I run the gambit of all things heat related. Sex, cuddling, validation, praise, more sex, more cuddling. Thank god Pepper and Rhodey are there for me,” Tony says.

“Oh, I did not realize that the three of you were together,” Loki says.

“No, they just help me through my heats and when I need an alpha to help calm me down, I'm sure they'd be willing to help you through,” Tony says and Loki’s lip curls.

“As much as I dislike going through heat alone, I find it preferable to having an Alpha take care of me,” Loki says.

“It doesn’t have to be an Alpha. Bruce is pretty relaxing to be around. Although he’s asexual so he won’t be able to help with the sex part,” Tony says.

“I suppose,” Loki says thankful that his heat passed just recently so he shouldn’t have to worry about having another one yet.

“So, I heard you, Bruce, and Peter went shopping,” Tony says with a soft smile.

“Yes, unfortunately we had to leave our trip early to help young Peter,” Loki says and Tony nods.

“Tell me, has Peter ever been completely alone during his heats?” Loki asks and Tony shakes his head and Loki breathes a sigh of relief.

“That is good. That sort of trauma for someone at that age can... mess them up as you mortals say,” Loki says remembering his own heats when he was younger. How many heats he spent completely alone because Odin did not if Loki was in pain so long as he didn’t mate himself to anyone beneath his status.

“Loki, there you are. Come with me, there’s someone I want you to meet,” Thor says leading a tall stranger behind him.

“Thor, bad idea,” Tony says.

“Loki, this is Dr. Strange. He’s one of Earth’s best magic users. As well as an alpha,” Thor says and Loki clocks his brother in the face, wishes Strange a nice day and goes to his room.

“I warned you Point Break,” Tony says and Strange stares after Loki and then turns on Thor to demand an explanation. 

“Thor that isn’t how things work here. Stop trying to force alphas on your brother. Let him find a person he cares about on a deep and emotional level and worry about their designations whenever they become important. If ever,” Strange says and Thor sighs.

“There are things about this that you and the others know nothing about,” Thor says.

“Then tell us,” Strange says and Thor calls a team meeting in the common room.

He prays that his brother will not be too heartbroken over the news he must share. Thor would rather give him more time to relax and enjoy Midgard but his friends seem to be determined to stop him from helping Loki, and it’s time they know why Thor is doing this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be heading home from school on Friday which means updates will be EXTREMELY slow do to lack of internet. I’ll try do post but not as much. Regular posting will return in September. 
> 
> Love,
> 
> Goring ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Loki sits on the couch between Bruce and Tony watching the nervous face of his older brother. For as long as Loki can remember he’s never seen his brother nervous. To see him like this now is making Loki’s stomach twist into shapes that even he couldn’t turn into. The only thing helping him to keep calm is that Tony’s hand on his back and Bruce’s just natural calming presence.

“As you all know I have been trying to find my brother a mate, an alpha mate, here on earth. The reason for this is because Odin, our father…”

“Your father Thor,” Loki snaps.

“My father, has been attempting to arrange a marriage between Loki and several princes from other kingdoms. He intends to marry Loki off to the prince that makes the best offer for him. Mother told me before we left that she made a deal with him. If Loki found a mate on Earth then he would call of the negotiations.”

“Negotiations? Am I a trinket at a merchant’s table? Or perhaps a whore in a brothel. You know as well as I do that Odin will find a way to make me marry the person of his choosing even if I did find a mate,” Loki says and Bruce nearly Hulks out but Tony manages to calm him down enough to relax.

“Brother, at least give some thought to finding a mate before father makes a deal,” Thor says and Loki glares.

“Did Odin say Alpha or mate in the deal?” Tony asks.

“Mate,” Thor says.

“Then he can’t refuse to honor the agreement if Loki ends up with a Beta or an Omega, right?” Tony asks and again Thor shakes his head.

“Friend Stark if is unlikely to believe that an Omega would chose an Omega or a Beta rather than an Alpha,” Thor says.

“Ahem,” Natasha says and kicks Thor and Thor remembers that their relationship contains pairings from all three designations.

“I apologize for him. He has been taught to view designations by Asgardian standards. Which can be a bit…”

“Archaic?” Tony says.

“Precisely,” Loki says and they watch Jane roll Thor up in a blanket and convinced Steve and Bucky to help carry him upstairs even more lessons. And for once in their lives Loki does not envy him.

“What are you going to do?” Pietro asks from where he’s nestled against Clint’s side.

“I am not sure. I do not wish for a mate quite yet but I do not want to be with any Alpha that Odin would approve of,” Loki says.

“Well if worse comes to worse and you can’t find a way out. The four of us will start whatever crazy courting rituals Asgard has until Odin is no longer paying attention,” Clint says firmly and his three lovers all nod in agreement.

“And if he wants you to only be with one person, I’ll court you,” Bruce says and Loki smiles at him.

“Me too! Me too! If Bruce fails inspection or whatever he’ll have to do to get Odin to go away I’ll step up and court you next,” Tony says.

“And of course no one would force you to do anything intimate with us,” Nat says.

“Thank you that is very kind of you. On Asgard Thor’s friends would probably call me a baby while Fandral goes to throw his hat into the ring,” Loki says.

“You’re an Avenger now Lokes. We’re going to look out for you,” Tony says and Loki feels warm and fuzzy inside and smiles and hugs Tony as tightly as he can.

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was mean of me to end on a 4 month long cliffhanger so here you go.
> 
> I will be heading home from school on Friday which means updates will be EXTREMELY slow do to lack of internet. I’ll try do post but not as much. Regular posting will return in September. 
> 
> Love,
> 
> Goring ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Loki grabs a book from the exstensive library that Tony had given him access to and sits by a window to read. The Avengers has gone to bed hours ago and Thor had gone with Jane to the apartment that Tony had offered her for when she needs a break from world threatening danger. Loki's the only one still awake.

“Oh, I didn't realize that anyone else was up,” The man Thor had called Dr. Strange says sitting across from him.

“Neither did I. I was unaware that you also live here,” Loki says.

“I don't. At least not full time. I just didn't feel like teleporting home or walking. I also want to apologize for earlier. Thor didn't mention to me that his brother was an omega. If he had I would have questioned his motives a bit more,” Strange says.

“It's quite alright. I don't blame you. Thor had a habit of not listening to other people once an idea is stuck in his head,” Loki says.

“What are you reading?” Strange asks trying to see the cover.

“A Trashy Romance Novel as Clint calls them. Tony's library is impressive but it lacks magical texts,” Loki says.

“Well, just for your warning those books are not proper depictions of earth dynamics,” he says.

“I appreciate the warning. I wish I had access to some Midgardian spell books. It would be quite interesting to compare Midgardian and Asgardian magic,” Loki says and Strange moves his hand and a book appears on the table between them.

“Here, this is from my personal library. It's the least I can do after what happened earlier,” Strange says and Loki flips through it.

“Thank you. I appreciate it, however if this is meant as a courting gift I'll have to turn it down,” Loki says.

“There is no motive behind the gift except as an apology,” he says and Loki takes the book.

“Then I thank you,” Loki says and yawns.

“Go to sleep. I will be okay,” Strange says and Loki goes to bed and falls asleep.

He wakes up the next morning to the tower shaking. He sits up and throws on the first clothing he finds and steps out into the hallway just in time to see Tony rushing past.

“What's going on?” Loki asks.

“The tower is under attack by one of our enemies,” Tony says and Loki follows Steve and Bucky out of the tower to find several robots swarming the tower.

“Looks like Victor Von Doom has come out to play,” Steve says and a chuckles comes from one of the robots.

“Good morning Avenger,” the robot says and Loki raises an eyebrow.

“Loki go back inside!” Thor says landing beside him.

“No, Thor. Obviously I am going to defend myself. These tin cans are attacking where I sleep so I will defend it,” Loki says and one of the robots comes over to him.

“You dare call Doom's creations tin cans?” The voice demands and Loki yawns and uses a spell crushing the robot under the increased gravity around it.

“Your creations certainly crumble like tin cans,” Loki says and the robots focus their sights on Loki.

Loki makes quick work out of the remaining robots by himself and then goes back into the tower to catch up on the sleep the attack made him miss.

“Dude your little brother is a badass,” Clint says as Tony sweeps up as many robot parts as he can so that he can experiment on them.

“I was not aware that Loki could do that. On Asgard magic is only used for cooking and cleaning, sometimes for healing as well,” Thor says.

“You'll find that magic can be used for quite a bit more than household chores,” Strange says as everyone goes back inside. Thor stares at the destruction Loki wrought on Doom's forces and wonders what else his brother is capable of doing and what he would be capable of if he had been able to train.

One thing's for sure. He looks forward to finding out.


	5. Chapter 5

“Loki is that mother's shawl?” Thor asks when he walks into the kitchen where Loki and some of the others are seated.

“The scent reminds me of home. It helps me calm down when I'm nervous,” Loki says sipping the tea Bruce had made him.

“Why are you nervous?” Steve asks.

“Odin will surely try to use the incident with the robots to force me to come home. Which means I need to find a reason to stay here,” Loki says.

“Can you lie and say you eloped with a Beta?” Clint asks from where he's feeding grapes to Pietro. The omega loving the affectionate gesture.

“Odin would rip my partner's entrails out,” Loki says and several of them shift uncomfortably. 

“Why not just say that you were protecting your den. On Earth omegas will attack any perceived threat to their dens, nests, and pups,” Bucky says.

“Just claim that you are attempting to fit in with Earth society by imitating us,” Bruce says.

“That may work so long as I assure him that I will not bring that trait back to Asgard with me,” Loki says.

“Oh yeah, here surprise,” Tony says and hands Loki a couple of boxes filled with Midgardian clothing for him.

“Thank you,” Loki says remembering how their shopping trip was interrupted.   
“Is Peter alright?”

“One more day and he will come down. I hope I got the right styles. I got a little bit of everything including heat clothes and a box of heat related aides is on your bed. I don't know what's in it. JARVIS randomly assigned which items from SI’s line went in,” Tony says and Loki hugs him.

“Thank you,” Loki says with a big smile.   
“When you start having hest symptoms you let us know so we can help you be comfortable,” Tony says and Loki nods appreciatively.

“I would also like to apologize to Loki for trying to force him to find a mate” Thor says and Loki forgives him but threatens to turn him into a bug.

When Clint makes a joke about someone being turned into a frog.

“No one is surprised when Clint turns green and becomes a frog. Rule one, don't tick off the sorcerer off.


	6. Chapter 6

“Hey guys,” Peter says finally emerging from his room. Loki can smell the scent of his heat from the couch and Peter immediately launches into the arms of the nearest person, which happens to be Bruce and cuddles and Loki smiles, happy that the hardest part of the heat is behind Peter. 

“Hey Petey. What do you want to watch?” Tony asks bringing Peter some water and a pillow with a blanket. Peter rolls himself up into a blanket burrito.

“Thanks Mr. Stark,” Peter says and then nudges the couch pillows into a nice nest.

“That's a very nice nest Peter,” Loki says and Peter beams and snuggles down and they each put their hands on him.

They sit there watching TV and singing along with the songs on the show and Peter cheers when Bruce gets up and gets him ice cream.

“Just relax Peter. We've got you,” Tony says and Peter falls asleep wrapped in their arms and they hear Pietro make a noise of distress.

“Oh boy, Pietro's heat is happening. I'd better go,” Clint says rushing to be with his mates.

“Next thing you know I'll be going into heat,” Tony says.

“No, I believe mine will be starting soon,” Loki says.

“I thought you had one before we came here?” Thor says.

“I did, but Midgard and Asgard time passes differently and the sudden change is effecting my system. I'm not sure if it's going to be a full heat or maybe just part,” Loki says worriedly but a hand on his calms him.

“I've got you Loki. Whatever you need for your heats. Just name it and it'll be yours. Promise,” Tony says and Loki smiles.

“Thank you. I appreciate that,” Loki says and Tony sits Peter between them and they sandwich him for some platonic cuddles.


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey Loki, what are you up to?” Steve asks coming into the training room from the shower area.

“I’m going to give my magic a little work out. It's been a while since I've been allowed to train,” Loki says and sets the dummies up.

“Do you want to spar? I doubt Asgard allowed omegas to spar,” Steve says.

“You're right. They don't, the only one that did spar with me was Thor, but even he stopped when my heats started,” Loki says.

“So, what do you say?”

“I would like to but it's dangerous,” Loki says.

“I wouldn't try to hurt you,” Steve says.

“Not dangerous for me. Dangerous for you Captain. You have never gone after a sorcerer before. You've seen what Dr. Strange is capable of, I am capable of far more than he could ever hope of,” Loki says.

“Well then you'll just have to take it easy on me,” Steve says. Loki shrugs and immediately sends him hurtling into a wall. 

“I apologize. But I had to show you a taste so that you could make an informed decision. Do you really want the shame of being defeated by an Omega?” Loki asks.

“There's no shame in that. If someone is strong they're simply strong,” Steve says with a shrug.

“Thor and the rest of Asgard would disagree,” Loki says.

“Who cares about a bunch of space Vikings? Have some fun,” Tony says.

“Time what are you doing down here?” Loki asks because last time he'd checked Tony was in his lab.

“I think our lovely poly square friends are attempting to have pups this time. It sounded like someone was trying to hammer through the floor,” Tony says.

“Tony must you be so crude?” Steve asks.

“Sorry Cap, don't didn't mean to insult your purity,” Tony says.

“Pure? Stevie? That's funny,” Bucky says coming in with Sam.

“So much for training,” Loki pouts. 

“You could try taking us all on. You said you were more powerful than just me,” Steve says.

“I bet four on one is a bit more even for you.”

“Not even close, but it is better,” Loki says with a smile and attacks.


	8. Chapter 8

“Ow,” Steve groans as he limps into the kitchen after the training exercise. Bucky is close behind him doing the same thing.

“What happened to both of you?” Rhodey asks from where he's helping Bruce make breakfast.

“Let's just say that anyone who tries to court Loki for real better pray they never have a fight,” Steve says rubbing his back side.

“Why were you two fighting Loki?”

“Not just the two of us. He beat the four of us so deeply into the ground they we'll be out of commission for the day,” Steve says as Sam limps in. Loki follows carrying Tony bridal style.

“What happened?” Rhodey asks.

“I sprained my ankle Honey Bear. Don't worry Loki said he'd heal it,” Tony says as Loki sits him on the stool and then kneels down and wraps his hand around Tony's ankle and his hands start to glow.

“That tickles,” Tony says squirming and laughing.

“Sorry. Just a few more moments,” Loki says and he's just finished healing Tony's ankle when Thor storms in.

“Brother, what is the meaning of you embarrassing Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes?” Thor asks.

“We were just training Thor,” Loki says.

“You would dishonor them by having them lose to an Omega?” Thor demands.

“There's nothing dishonorable about it,” Steve says.

Thor opens his mouth to say something else but Strange walks past him and waves a hand and Thor's mouth actually zips shut and a curtain drops off the window and wraps Thor up and Jane leads him off.

“Thank you Lady Jane!” Loki calls out after her and the tower shakes a little like it does when Thor gets picked up by the Bifrost.

“Who could be coming here?” Tony asks.

“Either my mother, Thor's father, the warriors three or Sif,” Loki says gulping and the others rest their hands on his shoulders.

“Whoever it is we'll take care of it,” Tony vows and they all head up to the Bifrost landing pad.

Loki stalls looking up as long as he can, but soon he'll have to.


	9. Chapter 9

“Loki where is Thor?” Fandral asks when Loki finally has the courage to look up. Sif and the Warriors three are standing on the roof of the tower.

“Have you left your manners on the brothel floor Fandral?” Loki asks and Fandral lets out an alpha growl that has Loki’s body aching to submit and Loki curses his biology but absolutely refuses to let Fandral see that reaction.

“Growl all you want Fandral, it does nothing for your horrid manners,” Loki says and Tony stands beside him as does Bruce.

“Just tell us where Thor is Loki,” Sif says crossing her arms.

“He is off with the lovely Lady Jane. I believe they’ll be quite...preoccupied, for a while,” Loki says smirking at her. 

“Umm excuse me? Who are you? Why are you on my roof?” Tony asks.

“We are friends of Thor,” Hogun says and Tony crosses his arms.

“And is he expecting you?” Tony asks.

“No…” Sif says.

“Then I’m sorry but you’ll have to go back to Asgard and come back later,” Tony says crossing his arms.

“Awwww, why so hostile love?” Fandral asks with a flirty smile.

“Could be that a bunch of aliens just randomly landed on my roof and didn’t even bother introducing themselves to me before making demands. Humans are kinda odd like that,” Tony says and Loki scrunches his nose at the pheromones that Fandral is releasing in an attempt to calm Tony and make him compliant.

“You can stop that, I had my scent gland removed. I can’t smell your pheromones,” Tony says and Loki stares at Tony. To give up something so necessary for a happy healthy relationship is such a brave thing to do.

“Then perhaps you could show us around your lovely den while we wait for Thor,” Fandral asks.

“Nice try, Fancy Pants. I don’t like you and I don’t want you in my home,” Tony says.

“Friends! How good it is to see you!” Thor booms coming up with Jane by his side.

“Yes very nice,” Jane says with a tone that suggests anything but. Sif is stiff and unhappy looking as Thor greets them.

“Hello Thor, we have come with wonderful news,” Fandral says glancing over at Loki and his stomach sinks and he swallows thickly. Whenever Fandral is happy and looking at Loki it’s never good and Loki knows it.

“If you are unable to find a mate for Loki on Midgard it will be I who mates Loki,” Fandral says and Loki’s stomach sinks. No, he would never be with Fandral. He’d rather give up magic forever.

“Queen Frigga has a deal with Odin,” Thor says.

“I know. I also know that Loki couldn’t get another alpha to court him even if he paid them,” Fandral says.

“First off Odin never said it has to be an Alpha, second, wow rude, and third…” Tony says as a portal opens behind Loki and Strange steps out.

“And third I am courting him,” Strange says wrapping an arm around Loki’s waist in a seemingly intimate way but that doesn’t feel intimate.

Loki wishes he had a camera so he can capture the look on Fandral’s face.


	10. Chapter 10

“I apologize for that display, I felt it would be the quickest way to shut that vulgar man up,” Stephen says as he and Loki walk into the library to get away from where Thor is catching up on the news of Asgard.

“I appreciate that, but of course now you will be unable to court anyone for yourself until they are gone,” Loki says. 

“You’ll find that I don’t mind. Do you know what asexuality is?” Stephen asks flipping through a book.

“Yes, is this your way of telling me that you’re asexual?” Loki asks and Stephen nods.

“That does not make a difference, simply being asexual does not mean that you are unable to fall in love and enter a relationship,” Loki says taking the book from Stephen. As a library hider himself he knows that Stephen is using the book to hide his emotions.

“That is kind of you to say. But I am just not able to find someone who wants an alpha that doesn’t knot,” Stephen says and both their heads shoot up as the library door opens and Tony comes in.

“Hey there you two. Loki, is there anyway to get rid of Fandral? I kinda wanna drop kick him off the tower,” Tony says.

“By all means, I won’t stop you,” Loki says.

“I’ll help,” Stephen says and the tower shakes again.

“You’re kidding me, now I have to deal with Doom?” Tony sighs and they head out to face him.

“Letting your omega do battle?” Fandral asks raising an eyebrow when he sees Loki.

“Loki isn’t a possession, besides if he wants to battle then who am I to tell him no?” Stephen says and Loki sees a man standing surrounded by the robots running around him. 

“Well, well, hello Avengers...and friends. Doom must say that I wasn’t expecting so many people but it is not an issue. Doom wishes to speak to the omega from last time,” Doom says and Tony immediately steps in front of Loki protectively.

“Why?” Thor snaps at Doom and Doom shrugs.

“That is not any of your concern Alpha,” Doom sneers the term.

“What do you want?” Tony says and Doom chuckles.

“To offer him the same thing Doom offered you all those years ago,” Doom says and several people glance at Tony.

“Tony?” Loki asks unsure.

“I can’t tell you not to speak to him, what he is going to offer you is a good deal. It just wasn’t for me when I was younger,” Tony says and Stephen leans close.

“Signal me if you need backup,” he says and Loki walks over to Doom and Doom leads him away and they begin talking.

“Doom saw what your brother said about magic after the fight. Doom also snuck a bug into the tower and Doom has heard everything said to, by, and about you,” Doom says and Loki tenses.

“So?” Loki snaps defensively.

“What do you know about Latveria?” Doom asks.

“Nothing,” Loki says.

“It is a country without designation. There are no Alphas, no Betas and no Omegas. We all just are. Alphas take pheromone blockers and Omegas take scent suppressors. There are heat medications available,” Doom says and Loki watches him suspiciously. 

“Why are you making the offer?” Loki asks.

“Because Doom does not belief that a person’s secondary sex should determine their station in life and not many people would be able to take out Doom’s robots,” Doom says.

“I...am I allowed to think about it?” Loki asks. He doesn’t want to hurt Thor, but what Doom is offering is more than he ever dreamed of.

“Doom gave Stark a year to think about it so Doom will give you the same,” Doom says and the decoy bot powers down. Loki walks back over to the others and is lost in thought as Thor checks him for injuries. Stephen is watching him for signs of distress. 

“I’m fine, I just want to think for a while,” Loki says and vanishes.

“Tony?” Stephen asks curiously and Tony shakes his head.

“It’s not dangerous for him or the world,” Tony says and Stephen nods.


	11. Chapter 11

Loki sits in the library fingering through a book on Latveria wondering what to do about Doom’s offer. He knows from Tony that it was a true honest offer without any strings attached. It’s everything he ever wanted but what about the people he cares about? Would he ever be able to see Thor again? Thor wouldn’t be able to visit him in Latveria because of his misguided beliefs on designation and Loki wouldn’t be able to leave without risking Odin sending someone to bring him back. But if he doesn’t take the offer then he must either find someone to mate with or be forced to mate with Fandral. A very unappealing option as far as he is concerned, he’d rather his mouth be sewn shut again than mate with Fandral or allow him to touch his body. It’s nauseating.

“Hello Loki,” Fandral says coming into the library and Loki fights the urge to groan. Especially as the room begins filling with pheromones intended to make Loki feel a connection with Fandral. He barely notices but there is a soft click behind him as JARVIS activates the vent system to cycle the air faster than Fandral will be able to release pheromones. Loki sends a soft smile towards JARVIS’ nearest camera before taking in a breath of nice clean air and relishing in the look of disappointment on Fandral’s face.

“Is there something I can help you with?” Loki asks ignoring him when Fandral sits on the footrest next to his feet.

“I was just thinking that since we will be mated soon that we spend some time together to get to know each other. So that there is no trouble come our wedding night,” Fandral says and Loki is still internally gagging on the idea of a wedding night with Fandral when Fandral leans down to lift Loki’s feet onto his lap and caressing them.

“What are you doing?” Loki demands jerking his feet away from him and tucking them under his body.

“Getting close to you,” Fandral says and suddenly both Tony, Thor and Stephen are bursting into the room. Tony and Thor immediately head for Fandral while Stephen heads over to Loki and pulls him close.

“Are you okay? Do you need something?” Stephen asks checking him over.

“I am fine. I appreciate the concern but I know that Fandral is not nearly stupid enough to continue touching me without permission. If Thor did not kill him, my mother would have him executed,” Loki says.

“That doesn’t change the fact that he touched you without permission,” Stephen says and Loki can’t see over his shoulder but he can hear Fandral trying to calm Thor’s anger and also the sound of Tony’s repulsors. 

“Thank you,” Loki says as he watches Fandral run from the room with Thor hot on his trail and then Tony comes over and checks him over as well. Loki feels a little flutter of something in his chest at having people who care about his well being. The only other person who has ever demonstrated this amount of care for him was his mother. In fact Tony and Stephen reminds him a lot of her.

“Come on let’s go watch some stupid movies and eat junk food,” Tony says and Loki nods and follows them out of the library. By the end of the first movie Thor has threatened Fandral and helped remove him from the tower and Loki has forgotten about his very existence as he falls asleep against Stephen’s chest with Tony’s snoring face buried into his side as all three of the sleep through the next movie and the rest of the night.


	12. Chapter 12

“Thor I would like to apologize for my unbecoming behavior yesterday. It was crude and insensitive and I have seen the error of my ways. I was a little over zealous in my attempts to get to know my future mate before our wedding,” Loki hears Fandral say the next day after Thor had chased him all the way back to Asgard.

“Ew he’s back,” Tony says from where he’s kneading pasta dough.

“Why does he keep saying you’re are or going to be his mate? I made it quite clear that I am in the process of courting you,” Stephen says and Loki helps Tony knead the dough.

“He believes that you lack strong enough feelings for me to fight for you claim and that Odin will likely force me into marrying him regardless of whether you want me or not. He is clearly underestimating my mother’s abilities to get Odin to listen to her,” Loki says.

“How do I increase my claim on you in a way that Asgardians would understand it to be?” Stephen asks placing his book back on the counter. 

“Scenting, touching, kissing,” Loki says and Stephen bites his lip a little.

“I could scent you and touching your shoulder,” he says and smiles softly and reaches out to brush a hand over Loki’s neck and they both grimace softly.

“That felt odd and forced,” Stephen says.

“You guys are making it too big of a deal. Who cares about whether or not fancy pants recognizes your claim or not? What matters is that Loki and you manage to convince Odin that you are intending to mate. Once he’s taken care of who the fuck cares if Fandral believes it or not,” Tony says.  
“Odin will likely ask if he believes this to be a true courtship. He’ll want to see evidence,” Loki says and Tony thinks about it for a minute and hands him one of Stephen’s hoodies.

“Wear this, it’ll provide extra scent to you and stop trying to force the contact. Just touch naturally like last night, the three of us fell asleep together you scented him up plenty just by napping,” Tony says and Loki and Stephen smile at each other feeling a little calmer now that they won’t have to force contact with one another.

“Come on, let’s go annoy Fandral,” Loki says holding Stephen’s hand and they go out into the living room where Thor is telling Fandral to apologize to Loki instead of him. Loki has never seen someone has a heart attack but the look on Fandral’s face when he figured out that the hoodie belongs to Stephen is similar to what Loki thinks one would look like. 

It’s amazing.


	13. Chapter 13

Loki groans and lays his feverish head on the table, the coolness doing little to help the heat of his skin. His pulse is racing and sweat is pooling in the small of Loki’s back and he clenches his teeth, feeling too weak to get up from the table.

“Loki, are you alright?” Fandral practically purrs and JARVIS must be working overtime to remove Fandral’s scent from the room because if he wasn’t then Loki’s brain would be screaming Alpha.

“I am feeling a bit feverish. I would stay away Fandral, I would hate for you to take ill,” Loki says forcing himself to stand and Stephens cloak comes streaking into the room to wrap around Loki to keep him standing and helps him to bed.

“Thank you Levi. You do not have to stay if you do not wish to. I can handle my heat on my own,” Loki says softly and Levi wraps tightly around him in a hug that fills Loki’s nose with the smell of old leather bound journals, inkwells, and something uniquely metallic. It’s a safe smell, it’s Stephen’s smell. But there’s another smell there too. Oil and coffee mixed with smoke...it’s Tony.

“Did you allow them both to wear you so that you would have both their scents for me?” Loki asks and Levi nods their collar.

“Thank you,” Loki says settling down into the smell of his Alpha and Omega...whoa...when did he start thinking about Stephen as his Alpha and Tony as his Omega. Sure they’ve been growing closer over the past weeks but that’s just because they’ve been pretending for Odin and Fandral...right?

His thoughts are interrupted as the first wave of his heat hits and he sobs as his skin becomes even hotter and he curls up in Levi and breathes in the scents of his mates...friends. They are your friends Loki!

“Levi...do you think Tony and Stephen would come keep me company if I asked?” Loki asks voice hoarse and lip bleeding from where he bit it hard. Levi is off him and out the door faster than Loki can breathe and they come back pushing Stephen and Tony and holding a glass of water.

“Oh Loki,” Tony says sadly and kneels down to help him sip some water and Loki feels better when they both start releasing calming pheromones.

“Alph...Stephen. Can I feel you?” Loki asks and Stephen crawls into the bed and Loki wraps himself around Stephen like an octopus until they’re face to face.

“Hi,” Loki says softly burying his face in Stephen’s neck just wanting to be close to his alpha...Friend! What is wrong with him? He and Stephen are just friends.

“Hi. Loki...do you see me as your alpha?” Stephen asks and Loki starts panicking. He’ll lose his friends!

“Hey, hey Lo, it’s okay. Just answer the question,” Tony says wrapping himself around everyone.

“Yes...I’m sorry I don’t know when the switch occurred. My brain just started calling you my alpha and my omega,” Loki sobs softly and they both relax him.

“Lo, after your heat, the three of us will talk this out and figure out where we want this to go. Okay?” Stephen says and Loki nods.

“Stephen maybe you should tell Loki that you have been referring to both of us as your omegas for about two weeks now,” Tony says.

“Really?” Loki asks feeling less pain due to his mates being close.

“Yeah, it happened that day I walked into the library and found you reading to Peter,” Stephen says.

“For me it was the day you fucked Doom’s robots up. That was scary and arousing at the same time,” Tony says getting a nudge from Loki’s elbow.

“I don’t know if there was a day where it just switched...I just feel safe with you,” Loki says and his ordeal finally catches up to him as he comes down from his adrenaline high and he falls asleep in his mates’ arms.

Where he’s nice and safe.


	14. Chapter 14

Loki wakes up to the feeling of two warm bodies laying across his back and he slowly opens his eyes and turns so that he can see their faces.Tony has his head resting on Loki’s back and Stephen’s mouth is pressed close to his scent gland.

It’s strangely nice.

He feels Tony shift a little and then there’s a soft kiss pressed to his spine and Loki smiles and meets his eye.

Loki wasn’t aware that he was anxious. Wasn’t aware that that he was worried Tony or Stephen would abandon him once his heat was over, but the overwhelming love in Tony’s eyes tells him that he has nothing to worry about. He’s safe with them and he can be happy.

“Good morning,” Stephen murmurs against his neck softly licking Loki’s scent gland making Loki giggle because it tickles.

“Good morning Stephen,” Loki says grinning and Stephen looks up at him, “what no alpha tacked on at the end?” 

“I am not going to refer to you as an alpha every time I speak to you. Your head does not need the swelling,” Loki says and they burst out laughing.

“How are you feeling?” Tony asks sniffing at Loki’s face.

“Much better. I feel like my head is clearer and I feel nice, kind of...light?” Loki says and his two friends laugh and lean down to kiss his cheeks.

“We’re glad. Are you ready to go back rejoin the others? They’ve been worried about you. They want to make sure that you are okay,” Tony says gently and licks his lips and holds Loki close and they look over and Stephen hands Loki and Tony each one of his sweatshirts and they put them on.

“Is Fandral out there?” Loki asks and and they nod faces unhappy.

“Don’t worry though Thor talked to him about not acting like a dick to you and the fact that you are practically bathed in our scents should be enough to prevent anything from happening. But we’ll be with you the entire time,” Stephen says and Loki nods and quickly presses a kiss to his cheek and they get up and Loki puts on his sweatshirt and they go out to the kitchen and Stephen and Tony settle at the stove while Loki settles at the table.

From his seat he can see Fandral in the living room talking to Bruce. 

Bruce looks like he’s ready to punch someone the more and more Fandral talks and with Fandral suitably distracted Loki can relax a little bit. He watches his mates...friends...cook for the three of them and when they are done they put one of the plates in front of Loki and then they are sitting down with them and eat cuddled up in the kitchen. 

It’s quite nice.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi @hotforcaptaincold on tumblr and discord ;)


End file.
